Of Gods And Demons
by Syynex
Summary: Bored, Syynex takes it upon himself to find entertainment by screwing over the bleach universe, and a certain demonic god is more than willing to help him convert the chosen boy into a bloodthirsty warrior. Let the show begin!


**Today I decided to post all the stories gathering dust in my folders. I figure that if NeonZangetsu-Sempai can do it so can I. Don't expect updates on these, I'm just posting them so you can all see why I take forever to update. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Frozen blue pierced the darkness from underneath a cloak of shadow, a figure lounging on an obsidian throne illuminated only by the soft silver light of a full moon above. Power, pure and raw, poured from his form and into the nothingness that surrounded him.

He was one of many, one of the gods that stood above other gods. Each one held unimaginable power, complete control over their realms and the reality they existed in. All of them possessed equal power, but the level of control they had over said power differed vastly.

He did not have the greatest control, far from it, but he had a good enough grasp on his power to do what he wished without too much trouble, and that suited him just fine. Resting his cheek on his left hand, he let out a sigh.

There had not been much to do lately, his various worlds moving forward monotonously, offering nothing interesting to watch. The closest thing to progress being made was within the four realms that fell into the category 'bleach', and even that was slow, plans coming together at a snail's pace.

His right hand lazily waved through the air before him, bringing into existence a shimmering silver mirror.

"Show me how the boy is progressing." he ordered. The mirror immediately complied, projecting an image of a young orange-haired boy across its surface. The boy was currently shaking the shoulders of a woman, obviously his mother, and, judging on the blood coating both of them, obviously dead, very dead, as in 'she had her soul devoured by a giant monster' dead.

You didn't get much deader than that.

Hmm, he really hadn't expected that. Idly he wondered how this would effect young Ichigo, quickly deciding that whatever he became would be bland and slightly depressing.

Like hell he'd let that happen, he was bored enough already!

Now, what could he do to change that? It took but a moment for him to decide, and once he had he began laughing, an insane cackle that caused the shadows themselves to quake and tremble in fear.

Making a claw with his right hand, palm up, he raised it as if pulling something.

And pull something he did.

From the emptiness came a pool of crimson liquid that rose into a roughly humanoid shape. The creature flexed its clawed hands and their eyes - pure white voids- snapped open, a growl escaping their throat.

"Who dares to summon me?! The great and powerful-"

"Silence." the being immediately stopped talking, focusing on the figure across from him, and froze. Dropping to his knees, he pressed his face to the floor.

"My deepest apologies, I did not know it was you who had called me." the figure waved him off.

"It is of no matter. Tell me, Jashin, what became of your followers in the bleach universe?" Inquired the god.

Gritting his teeth, Jashin answered in a hiss, as if admitting it caused him physical pain. "Gone, my lord, only one remains. He is currently teaching another of my ways, but neither plan on spreading it any further."

"Hmm, so you failed?" Asked the figure with a smirk, barely visible in the dim light.

"Yes, my lord." Oh, hearing the proud god of death and destruction admit failure was just too priceless.

"Would you like another chance?" questioned the greater god.

"My lord?"

"There is someone I want you to convert, a young boy named Kurosaki Ichigo. His mother just died and he will no doubt blame himself, turning him to your ways shouldn't be too difficult for you." He explained.

"Of course, it will be done." He stood up and gave a quick bow. "By your leave, Syynex-Sama."

Syynex waved his hand in dismissal and the dark god disappeared, off to carry out the will of his lord.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action?" asked a voice from behind his throne.

Out from the darkness stepped a tall woman cloaked completely in a brilliant jade, a large snake wrapped around her torso.

"No," admitted Syynex with a grin. "But it will be damn entertaining."

The woman gave a sigh, shaking her head at his reasoning, and four other figures stepped into the moonlight.

The first one was a tall man cloaked in black like Syynex, a large grey wolf by his side.

On that man's other side stood the second, a shorter woman dressed in white flanked by a small female wolf of the same color.

Next came an averaged sized man hidden behind a blanket of sapphire, his companion a large blue-black panther.

Lastly came a very small female draped in crimson, various insects swarming around her form.

"Hebi, Alpha, Beta, Panther, Swarm, come, sit, watch," Syynex instructed, creating an enormous mirror before his throne. The five did as told, Alpha and Swarm on his left, Hebi and Panther to his right, and Beta plopped down directly in front of his throne, less than a foot away from the large silver screen.

The surface of the mirror rippled for a second before showing a young boy by the riverbed.

The show was about to start.

* * *

Mindlessly he walked, aimlessly wandering over the wet grass of the riverbank. She was gone, dead, and it was all his fault. He caused her death, he killed her, and it hurt, oh gods it hurt! The pain he felt in his heart was almost too much to bear, eating at his soul and keeping him from doing anything but remembering her death, reliving the night over and over again.

A voice broke him from his waking nightmare, a sound that you'd expect to hear from a man gargling shards of glass while his throat filled with blood.

"Are you lost, boy?" It asked, prompting him to turn to the source, a humanoid being composed entirely of a crimson liquid staring at him with eyes of soulless white. Oddly enough, Ichigo didn't feel frightened or threatened in the slightest, even at the sight of the being's vicious claws.

"No." he answered plainly.

"Are you lost, boy," Continued the strange creature. "on the path that is your life?"

"What?" questioned Ichigo, not understanding what this person was talking about.

"Do you have a purpose, boy, something for which to live?"

"No, she died, I killed her."

"Oh." after a moment of silence the stranger continued. "Did you like it?"

Ichigo scrunched up his face, trying to think about the question asked.

"I don't know." he answered truthfully, frowning. "I'm not sure how it happened."

"Well then, why don't we find out?" grinned the figure.

"Huh?"

"If you want to know if you enjoyed killing someone, you'll need to do it again, no?" The man tried to explain.

"But isn't that bad?" Ichigo inquired.

"Is nature bad?" retaliated the strange being.

"Well, no, but-" It's not surprising that the young boy couldn't make the connection.

"But nothing! Death is natural, there's nothing wrong with it. Besides, didn't your parents ever tell you to try new things?" He justified.

"Yes, they did, but I don't think this is what they meant by that."

"I'm an adult, I know what they meant. They want you to experience new things so you grow up to be a well-rounded person. Death is a big part of this world, so they'd probably want you to have some experience with it."

"I already killed my mom." Oh, right, he had forgotten about that for a moment. How to save? How to sa- Got it!

"Yes, but did you learn anything from it? You said it yourself that you don't know how it happened."

"I guess you're right.."

"Of course I am, my boy!" exclaimed the god. "Now come, we don't want your mother's death to be for nothing."

Still somewhat confused about what had just transpired - did he just agree to kill someone?- Ichigo followed after the strange, strange man.

* * *

"Ah, here we are!" declared Jashin, standing before a large abandoned building near the edge of Karakura town. "This place will be perfect."

Ichigo wasn't impressed.

"Here?" he questioned.

"Yes, here! It's isolated, filled with homeless that won't be missed, and you don't have to worry about bloodstains on your carpet!"

As much as he wanted to, Ichigo couldn't deny the god's logic.

"Okay, so how are we doing this?"

"We? No, my boy, how will YOU be doing this? I'll be staying right here waiting for you."

"Me? By myself? How?" The boy was almost panicking now, he had no idea how he was supposed to kill someone, or why.

"How? Why, however you want, it doesn't really matter." the god thought for a moment before materializing a small metal cylinder in his clawed hand. "Here, if you really need to you can stab them with this until their heart stops."

"What is it?" asked the boy, peering at the item curiously.

"A spear." A slight flick of his crimson wrist had the spear extended to at least four feet, which was about as tall as Ichigo was. "It's very reliable and commonly used in religious rituals, Jashinist standard issue."

Taking it in wonder, Ichigo began practicing extending and retracting it, which was surprisingly easy.

"Consider this a gift, if you succeed in killing someone I'll give you something else."

"Um, okay." replied Ichigo, rather unsure about all of this. Hesitantly he entered the building, leaving a grinning Jashin to watch his disappearing form with anticipation.

* * *

Quietly, Ichigo snuck through the old building, on the lookout for a suitable target. It wasn't that hard to find one, seeing as a group was sitting around a table in the back and he could here more moving on the floors above him. Crouching by the door, he waited for one to walk out and followed them to a back room which must have served as the bathroom, judging by the smell and large hole in the ground.

When the 'bathroom' door was opened, Ichigo struck.

Even as he extended the spear he was already in the air, slamming into the man and sending his sprawling onto the bathroom floor. Ichigo immediately closed the door, using the pathetic little lock and then propping one of the room's chairs under the handle to keep others out. By the time he was done the homeless drunk had managed to get back on his feet.

The man didn't seem to find it strange that some young boy was suddenly in the bathroom with him, nor did he seem to notice that said boy was holding a four-foot spear.

"Hey, kid!" he ordered, holding out his hand. "Give me your money!"

Instead giving him money, Ichigo felt inclined to share his spear, thrusting it into the man's stomach. The drunk clutched the wound, toppling to the floor in pain, and Ichigo quickly followed, removing the spear and thrusting it into the man again. Once more he removed the spear, and yet again he stabbed the man. He continued this process, becoming more and more frantic with his actions, until he was left atop an unrecognizable chunk of meat.

Panting, Ichigo finally noticed the crimson liquid he was practically bathing in and the painful burning on his legs caused by the drunk's bile. Washing off the bile with….the drunk's blood…Ichigo stood up and retracted his spear, his heart still pounding.

He was absolutely horrified at what he had just done, terrified and disgusted by his own actions, but that didn't keep the small giggle that escaped his blood-soaked lips. That giggle soon turned to full-blown laughter, a wide grin stretching across his face as he reveled in the aftermath of his first kill.

Oh, the power! Such power to decide if someone lives or dies! It was like being a god, looking upon the people of this world and deciding who was worthy of life, and for the first time in his life Ichigo felt like he had control of something.

He absolutely fucking loved it!


End file.
